


Спаси и сохрани

by AnnaJones



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Demons, Gen, Religion, occultism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaJones/pseuds/AnnaJones
Summary: Причина, по которой Баки выжил, сорвавшись с поезда, заключалась далеко не в сыворотке.





	Спаси и сохрани

**Author's Note:**

> Азриэль (Азарил) - ангел смерти в исламе и иудаизме.

— Мне скучно.

— Сейчас, потерпи немного, — доктор Зола судорожно поправил сползшие очки, и стал с ещё большим остервенением рыться на полках, без сожаления отбрасывая на пол ненужные бумаги, пустые колбочки, шприцы. Он создавал жуткий шум и беспорядок, злился, что не может найти то, что ему сейчас так надо, и раздражался ещё больше.

— Ну, сколько можно ждать? — заканючил голос в углу, и Зола, устав, выпрямился и педантично достал из кармана белоснежного халата носовой платок, чтобы вытереть капельки пота на высоком лбу.

На стуле вразвалочку сидел демон, по-хозяйски закинув босые обожжённые ноги на стопку бумаг, и от скуки щёлкал дорогой позолоченной зажигалкой доктора. В полумраке рыжее пламя казалось ещё ярче, оно отражалось в чёрных глазах незнакомки. Арним вздрогнул, подумав, что огоньки в её глазах похожи на адское пламя.

— Что вы ищете, доктор? — спросила девушка, наконец, отвлекаясь от своего занятия, и швыряя зажигалку на стол.

Зола вздрогнул от звука её голоса, прозвучавшего в звенящей тишине слишком громко и жёстко.

— Ампулу.

— Какую? — поинтересовалась девушка, оглядывая кабинет.

Слишком узкое помещение, маленькое, но вполне подходящее для грязных делишек доктора Золы. Чистое, без единого клочка пыли, доктор сам содержал эту комнатку в санитарных условиях. У стены шкаф, в котором продолжал рыться Арним, в углу дорогой массивный стол из красного дерева, посередине комнаты жёсткий металлический стул. На нем сидел пленный солдат американской армии.

— Кто это? — с любопытством спросил демон, пальцем тыкая в сторону мужчины.

Арним резко обернулся, взглянул на пленника из-под очков и снова отвернулся.

— Ааа, этот, — доктор махнул рукой, — как его, он своё имя постоянно называл. Не помню. Не мешай! И вообще, — Зола сверкнул очками в сторону девушки, — пошла бы ты отсюда, к Шмидту, например.

— Фу, он скучный и противный, — девушка поморщилась, и губы её скривились, будто она проглотила нечто склизкое.

— Шмидт? — удивился доктор, аж выронив из рук страшного вида инструменты. — Ну, насчёт того, что он противный — это да, это есть, — Зола вдруг чего-то испугался, побледнел и оглянулся на дверь, проверяя, не подслушивает ли кто.

Девушка усмехнулась, вставая со стула. Длинное чёрное платье зашуршало по полу. Она медленно подошла к стулу, к которому был привязан пленник. Голубые глаза его замутились, взгляд был расфокусированным, он что-то тихо бормотал про себя, едва-едва шевеля искусанными губами. Он был крепко привязан к стулу кожаными ремешками, и не то, что убежать, пошевелиться толком не мог.

— …, а уж то, что он скучный, — продолжал Зола, — я не согласен. С ним можно многое обсудить. Он увлекается мистикой, демонами, мифами. Да и что я тебе говорю-то, ты и сама знаешь: он же тебя вызвал, — доктор вытряхнул из маленькой коробочки последние куски ваты и старые бинты, пнул их и вышвырнул коробку. — Да где ж она?!

Девушка убрала со лба солдата волосы, аккуратно провела пальцами по виску и хищно улыбнулась. Повернувшийся к ней Арним поёжился, испытывая одновременно страх и восхищение, — улыбка была дьявольской. Вся комната так сильно пропахла серой и костром, что у доктора закружилась голова. Он поспешил отойти. Доктор не знал, был ли это подарок судьбы или проклятие, когда Шмидт заставил его участвовать в вызове демона из самой преисподней. Зола тогда был скептически настроен, тайком прятал ухмылку от Красного Черепа, и был невероятно ошарашен, когда вдруг неожиданно посреди круга, что мелом был начерчен на полу, возникла девушка. Она была невероятно зла, кричала так громко, что доктор испытал непреодолимое желание спрятаться куда-нибудь под стол. Но позже демон смягчился, подобрел. Стал заискивать перед Шмидтом, постоянно норовил коснуться его своими обожжёнными пальчиками. Позже Арним понял, что девушка таким образом пыталась уговорить Шмидта продать душу. Попытки не увенчались успехом, и демон потерял к Шмидту интерес.

Зола не то, чтобы её боялся, нет — порой он чувствовал восторг, что демон — демон! — порой сидит в его кабинете и перекидывается с ним парой слов. Она ни разу не пыталась заставить его продать свою душу, но это не успокаивало. Даже имя её — Азриэль — Арним боялся произнести вслух. Просто так. На всякий случай.

— … если Шмидт такой скучный, сходила бы к Гитлеру.

Девушка поморщилась.

— Рядом с ним и так толпа чертей, что я там забыла?

Зола кивнул в ответ на резонное замечание и поспешил к своему столу.

Азриэль коснулась безмолвного пленника, провела указательным пальцем по линии подбородка, по щетине, дотронулась большим пальцем до пухлых губ.

— Сержант…три, два, пять, семь… Барнс, — прошептал мужчина, уставившись в одну точку, куда-то в стену.

Девушка нагнулась ниже, чтобы расслышать.

— Что вы ему вкололи?

Зола раздражённо копался в многочисленных ящиках своего письменного стола. Он поднял голову, задумчиво кусая губу, почесал шею и, вновь уткнувшись в бумаги, ответил:

— Он был буйный. Дрался, вырывался. К сожалению, эффект не слишком долгий, возможно, скоро пройдёт. Но это и к лучшему. Я хочу испытать на нём один препарат. Но никак не могу найти ампулу! — Арним зло ударил кулаком по столу.

— Как жаль, что он не с нами, — девушка отвернулась. — Люблю симпатичных парнишек. Они всегда так легко расстаются со своей душой. Не имеют ни малейшего понятия о том, сколько она на самом деле стоит…

— Нашёл! — радостно закричал доктор Зола, подпрыгивая на месте. Он высоко вскинул руку, в которой держал маленькую ампулку, и радостно улыбнулся. Азриэль недовольно на него воззрилась. Он её перебил.

— Я надеюсь, его не покроет страшными кровоточащими язвами, как вашего прошлого испытуемого? — поинтересовалась девушка.

— Надеюсь, — с сомнением прошептал Зола, аккуратно, почти с нежностью разбивая головку ампулы. Руки в перчатках жутко тряслись от возбуждения.

— Что вы хотите ему вколоть?

— Ох, — доктор в предвкушении взглянул на пленника. — Эта сыворотка дарует бессмертие.

Девушка скептически приподняла бровь.

— Серьёзно? — она фыркнула. — Не смешите демона. Ни один укол какого-то непонятного вещества не может дать человеку _подобное_.

Арним сердито схватил с полки шприц.

— Не говори мне этого!

— Я всего лишь пытаюсь открыть вам глаза на то, что ваш опыт заранее обречён на провал.

— Я потратил на создание этой штуки уйму времени и не собираюсь отступать!

— А если он умрёт?

— Не страшно. Усовершенствую сыворотку и испытаю на ком-нибудь другом, — Зола наполнил шприц и подошёл к пленнику.

Барнс всё еще был молчалив, но уже осмысленно хлопал ресницами. Он взглянул на Азриэль, перевел взгляд на доктора, на шприц, и опустил голову.

— Он даже не понимает, в каком открытии участвует, — маленькие глазки Золы радостно поблёскивали.

— Или в провале.

— Хватит так говорить! — доктор топнул своей короткой ножкой.

— Только Бог дарует жизнь, — лукаво заметила девушка. — Но вы не Бог.

Зола сверлил в демоне дыры, но в глаза не смотрел. Азриэль насмешливо улыбалась.

— Ну, неужели вам его не жалко? Отважный солдат, смелый, красивый, — девушка кивнула на Барнса. Тот явно прислушивался. — Лучше отдайте его мне. Я-то точно найду ему применение.

— Не мели чепухи! Подвинься.

Барнс поднял голову, в глазах плескался животных страх. Пот выступил на лбу, глубокая морщинка пролегла между бровей. Нижняя губа дрогнула, но он тут же её закусил.

Доктор Зола положил шприц на столик и начал закатывать на пленнике рукав, обнажая руку, покоящуюся на подлокотнике, перехваченную ремешками. Азриэль видела, как мужчине хочется крикнуть, чтоб его не трогали, но он молчал. Типичный солдат. Гордый.

Голубые вены разводами темнели на бледной коже. Барнс был весь напряжен. Капелька пота скатилась по шее к груди, исчезая за воротником грязной помятой рубахи. Поблёскивала в свете тусклой лампы металлическая цепочка с армейским жетоном. Пока доктор возился, девушка коснулась её и вытащила на свет пластинку, на которой было выбито имя.

— Джеймс, — прошептала Азриэль.

— Как думаешь, стоит ли позвать Шмидта? — поинтересовался Арним, окуная маленький комочек ваты в спирт и протирая руку пленника.

— Мне плевать, — девушка безразлично пожала плечами.

— Наверно, позову. Пусть будет свидетелем великого чуда.

— Или провала.

— Не смей так говорить! — вскипел доктор, даже покраснев от возмущения.

— Я всё равно считаю, что эксперимент заранее обречен. Мне-то лучше знать.

Арним что-то пробурчал себе под нос, недовольно проклиная нерадивых демонов, и выскочил из кабинета.

Азриэль взглянула на Баки и постаралась улыбнуться как можно добрее. Мужчина, встретившись с ней взглядом, тут же опустил глаза. Она слышала, как бешено бьётся его испуганное сердце, чувствовала, как страх комком першит в горле. Барнс сжимал и разжимал пальцы, смотря куда-то в сторону. Девушка видела, как пульсирует артерия у него на шее, с какой силой сжаты челюсти, и вдруг испытала непреодолимую жалость.

— Ты боишься, — не вопрос, а утверждение.

Баки резко поднял голову, испуганно взглянул в чёрные глаза демона и не успел отвести взгляд. Он застыл, будто загипнотизированный. Мужчина даже застонал от бессилия, тихо прорычал и уставился себе в ноги. Девушка удивилась.

— Никто никогда не противился моему взгляду.

Баки тяжело дышал. Он хотел домой. В тёплый, уютный, родной дом. Подальше от войны, от жестоких нацистов, от смертей, подальше от взрывов, уносящих жизни не только солдат, но и женщин, детей, подальше от гранат, калечащих людей, отрывающих им руки и ноги. Подальше от жутких опытов доктора Золы и этой ненормальной черноглазой твари. Поближе к Стиву. Он просто хотел жить. Но Баки понимал, что его мечте, возможно, не сбыться. Он больше никогда не увидит Америки, ни родного города, не покатается на русских горках, не увидит своего Стиви. Не спасет его от банды хулиганов, любивших его избивать в подворотнях. Горько. Баки с трудом сглотнул слёзы отчаяния. Но в сердце всё еще теплилась надежда.

— Ты умрёшь, — сообщила Азриэль, и Барнс вздрогнул.

— Что? — собственный голос звучал глухо и хрипло.

— Умрёшь сегодня. Через несколько минут. Сюда войдёт Шмидт и, когда Зола вколет тебе препарат, Шмидт выстрелит в тебя, и ты умрёшь. Он попадёт тебе прямо в сердце, — Баки никак не мог понять, говорит она правду или пытается его напугать. Этакое психологическое давление нацистов.

— Зачем ты мне это говоришь?

— Не знаю, — демон пожала плечами.

— Ты не можешь знать, — Барнс даже покачал головой. — Кто ты для того, чтобы знать такое.

— Действительно, — девушка фыркнула. — Но как мои слова тебя напугали! Я же не слепая.

— Кого угодно такое напугает, — тихо прошептал Баки. — Все боятся смерти.

— Не все.

Барнс взглянул куда-то в сторону, поверх смуглого плеча девушки, невольно замечая, какая на ней странная одежда: не униформа нацистов, не белый халат доктора, даже не камуфляж.

— Кто ты?

— А кто ты?

— Я солдат, — несмотря на бесцветный голос, фраза прозвучала гордо.

— Раз солдат, то значит, за что-то борешься.

— За победу!

— А если борешься, то значит, хочешь видеть то, как вы победите. То, как от радости будут в воздух лететь ваши шляпы. Или что вы там носите, не суть. Как будут об этом писать газеты, передавать по радио. Как будут придавать суду предателей и проигравших. А чтобы это видеть, надо жить. Но ты этого не увидишь, — демон нагнулась к лицу Баки, тот отпрянул, — потому что ты сегодня умрешь, — голос звучал зловеще. Чёрные глаза сузились, демон отошла чуть подальше.

Барнс с облегчением вздохнул, взмокнув от напряжения.

— Но я могу помочь тебе.

— Каким образом? — в голове, всё ещё чугунной от лекарств, промелькнула мысль, что она его развяжет и поможет бежать.

— Если ты ответишь согласием всего лишь на один мой маленький, — девушка соединила большой и указательный пальцы, будто держала крошечную песчинку, — ты-его-даже-не-заметишь, вопрос.

— Какой? — в горле пересохло. Баки вдруг стал страшно. Он слышал шаги в коридоре, громкие, гулкие.

— Ты согласен продать мне свою душу? А взамен я дарую тебе бессмертие, но с условием, что я заберу тебя в любой момент. Ни одна болезнь не сможет убить тебя, ни одна рана не унесёт твою жизнь. Ты не сможешь от меня спрятаться и скрыться, я найду тебя везде. Не надейся, что я забуду, демоны такое не забывают. Они хранят в своей памяти имена всех своих должников, — девушка выпалила это быстро, задыхаясь, не делая пауз, слегка запинаясь.

Баки недоумённо попытался пошевелиться. Даже если это правда, то нет, никогда он такого не сделает. Барнс не был верующим, но сейчас он вдруг понял, что не может.

— Нет!

— Ты хорошо подумал?

— О, Азриэль, — Шмидт ворвался в комнату, словно смерч.

В кабинете вдруг неожиданно стало холодно, казалось, даже свет стал намного тусклее.

— Я рад тебя видеть. Давно ты ко мне не захаживала. Наверное, обиделась, — Шмидт сделал один большой шаг и оказался рядом с девушкой. Он против воли схватил её за запястье и попытался поцеловать, но демон вырвала руку из его цепких объятий и отвернулась, скрестив руки на груди. — Ну, ладно, — Шмидт недовольно скосил взгляд на доктора Золу, держащего в руках шприц. — Начинай.

Арним будто только и ждал приказа. Он выпустил пару капель препарата в воздух и воткнул её в вену пленника. Барнс зажмурился, отворачиваясь, и крепко-крепко сжал зубы.

— Мне долго ждать? Прямо сейчас проведем опыт? — нетерпеливо и весьма холодно спросил Шмидт.

— Я хотел скинуть его из окна своего кабинета, — честно признался доктор, снимая перчатки и поправляя очки. — Но вообще-то я сначала хотел, чтобы сыворотка настоялась в его организме, чтобы клетки привыкли к ней и трансформировались. Я думал немного подождать…

— Ой, зачем медлить? — Шмидт быстрым движением вытащил из кобуры свой маузер и наставил на Баки.

— Нет, гер Шмидт, что вы, я хотел…

Баки покрылся потом, в ужасе вцепившись побелевшими пальцами в подлокотник кресла. Он закрыл глаза, надеясь унять сердцебиение, но сердце будто сошло с ума. У Барнса закружилась голова, он понял, как сильно хочет жить. Он открыл глаза и увидел полуобернувшуюся к нему Азриэль. Она стояла в тени, почти у самой стены и будто ждала.

— Молитесь, солдат, чтобы сыворотка сработала, — скрипя, засмеялся Шмидт и нажал на курок.

— Да! — закричал Баки и вскрикнул, когда почувствовал, как что-то метко вошло ему в грудь. Кровь в ушах застучала, в висках запульсировало, а звук будто выключили. Перед глазами всё затуманилось, словно резко выключили контрастность. Баки ощутил, как острой жгучей болью пронзило правое колено, потом опять что-то воткнулось в грудь, причем несколько раз. И всё.

— Надо ждать? — спросил Шмидт, опуская дымившийся маузер и запихивая его в кобуру.

Зола растерянно глядел на труп в кресле и пытался что-то сказать, в ужасе открывая и закрывая рот.

— Кровь, — наконец, смог вымолвить он. — Она же не отмоется…

Шмидт почесал висок.

— Мне долго ждать, доктор Зола? — с нажимом спросил нацист, и Арним вздрогнул.

— Я… я не знаю, — доктор осторожно подошел к трупу и коснулся его шеи, проверяя, есть ли пульс.

— По-моему и так видно, что он мёртв.

— Может, стоит вынуть пули? — резонно заметила Азриэль, даже не поворачивая головы.

— Да, точно! Они же мешают регенерации.

Зола схватил со столика длинный пинцет и завозился над трупом, постоянно поправляя очки.

— Ну, не обижайся. Я явно не первый, кто отказал тебе в таком, — Шмидт подошёл ближе к девушке. — Я, конечно, понимаю, какие дары ты мне могла дать взамен на мою душу, но пойми, мне каждый раз будет мало, — мужчина улыбнулся, носогубные складки неестественно скривились. — Детка, не обижайся.

— Я не обижаюсь, — безразлично ответила демон, всё еще не глядя на нациста.

— Я всё равно не попаду в ад, — уверенно заявил Шмидт. — Я бессмертен! Сыворотка суперсолдата дала мне вечную жизнь, а тессеракт — мощь и власть.

— Неусовершенствованная сыворотка, — заметила девушка, указывая на кусочек красной плоти на шее у мужчины. Тот побагровел от ярости и отвернулся, прикрикнув на доктора:

— Ну, сколько можно возиться? Ты, что, пули не можешь вытащить?!

— Я вытащил одну, — Зола показал крошечную пульку у себя в руках, — а остальные не могу. Слишком глубоко.

— Давай я, отойди, — Азриэль прогнала доктора, оттолкнула от себя Шмидта и выставила вперед руку.

Нога Баки, всё еще привязанная к ножке стула, дёрнулась, из раздробленной коленной чашечки стремительно вылетела пуля и влетела в ладонь демона. Три пули из грудной клетки Барнса проделали тоже самое. Дробинки, встретившись с препятствием, отскочили от обожжённой ладони девушки и посыпались на пол.

— Я всегда восхищался твоими телекинетическими способностями, — вставил Шмидт.

Азриэль кисло улыбнулась, кивая в сторону Барнса. Он всё ещё лежал в кресле и не подавал признаков жизни. Белое лицо его выглядело безмятежно умиротворённым.

— Кажется, юный воин обрел покой, — заметил Шмидт недовольно. Он слегка поддел своим сапогом ногу Баки и собирался было уйти, как солдат резко вздохнул и открыл глаза.

— Сработало! — зловеще прошептал Зола, не веря собственным глазам. — Вы выжили! А ты говорила, что не сработает! Только Бог, только Бог… Я Бог! — закричал Арним.

— В груди жжёт, — сухо прошептал Баки, тяжело дыша. Он согнулся, насколько позволяли ремни, и кашлял, исподлобья глядя на молча стоящую в стороне Азриэль.

Шмидт молчал, переводя взгляд с доктора на пленника и обратно.

— Тогда и я должен попробовать, — наконец, вымолвил он. Желваки на его лице ходили ходуном, глаза метали молнии.

— Да-да, конечно. Я по такому случаю даже вино открою! — Зола весело и прытко, несмотря на свой возраст, заносился по кабинету. Казалось, он помолодел лет на десять.

— Человечишка, — нагнувшись, тихо прошептала девушка и растрепала тёмные волосы Баки.

— Спасибо, — в голосе не было благодарности. Барнс всё ещё дрожал от недоумения, но страх уже проходил.

— Тебе спасибо. Ни одна душа в аду не бывает лишней.

***

Запах серы и костра оглушал, вызывал рвотные позывы, в первую секунду Баки показалось, что его убежище горит. Темень была такая кромешная, живая, можно было ощутить на своей шее её дыхание.

Он узнал, он вспомнил. Воспоминания отрывочными лохмотьями хлестали его по лицу и были больше похожи на давно забытые сны. Что-то вызывало отвращение, что-то — бурную радость, возбуждение. И горечь утраты, понимание того, что это уже не он, не его жизнь. Он будто смотрел старый биографический фильм, а актёра, исполняющего главную роль, не узнавал.

Баки помнил её, точнее, её чёрные глаза и хищный оскал. И свой душераздирающий хриплый крик, согласие, брошенное в ужасе и страхе. Лучше бы Шмидт тогда застрелил его, обрубив тем самым длинную нить, вшитую и в кожу Гидры, и в его. Он испугался. Сердце бешено забилось на уровне горла, и он побоялся заходить внутрь своего временного пристанища. Он бежал. Бежал из Варшавы в Загреб, надеясь, что в Бухаресте его уже не найдут. Но ведь она обещала, что он никогда от неё не скроется, не исчезнет, и Баки бежал, понимая, что это всё впустую, напрасно, она достанет его.

Библия в мягкой чёрной обложке манила его своей чистотой и просвещением. Он приглядел её в старой церковной лавке на углу рынка, и уже минут десять не сводил с неё взгляд. Он не помнил, был ли он верующим, ходил ли по воскресеньям в церковь, молился ли перед каждой трапезой, но именно сейчас в руки хотелось взять Священное Писание и прикрыться им словно щитом. Баки казалось, что он материалист. Он привык держать в руках острый нож и надеяться на его силу и ловкость. Нож его защитит. Нож убьёт врага. Пуля убьёт врага. Граната. Но не какая-то книжка, в божественную силу которой верят эти люди.

Теперь Библия лежала у него под подушкой, а по ночам он прижимал её к своей груди, чувствуя, как животный ужас захлёстывает его с головой. Из зеркала напротив кровати на него смотрели чёрные глаза и мерзко пахло обожжённой плотью. Баки тяжело дышал, боясь обернуться и увидеть демона, сидящим за его кухонным столом.

Он сидел в церкви, смотрел в расписанное окно, вдыхал аромат свечей и ему казалось, что он смутно вспоминает церковные песнопения и сиплый невысокий голос Стива, его отчаянные попытки вытянуть ноты. Тяжёлые тёмные звуки органа казались ему знакомыми, а проповеди пастыря цепко держали его в руках. Баки не знал, чего хотел больше: замолить свои грехи, забыть то, что вспоминалось или избавиться от демона, который уже каждую ночь стояла над его проданной душой.

Она молчала, ничего не требовала, а Баки всё ещё боялся обернуться и задать ей один вопрос. Когда ты уже меня заберёшь?

Она насмешливо кривила губы в подобие улыбки, медленно подходила к нему и опускалась на корточки. Гладила его по голове, поправляла волосы, и Баки трясло от ужаса, он закрывал глаза, шепча себе под нос «Отче наш», которое оказалось так легко выучить. Но Азриэль лишь тихонько улыбалась, хихикая, и её горячая рука шелестела по его щеке. Она молчала, и это было страшно.

«Избави нас от лукавого, избави…»

Он подолгу смотрел на фото Капитана Америка, вложенное в Библию, и вспоминал, что ходил в церковь только ради Стива. Они ходили вместе. По воскресеньям, а потом он покупал Стиву дешёвое ванильное мороженое, которое очень быстро таяло и текло по его тонким худым пальцам, пачкая брюки.

Баки путался в воспоминаниях, они казались ему ложными, неправильными, придуманные им самим. И он очень хотел бы надеяться, что придумал и Азриэль, которая приходила к нему по ночам и распространяла запах скорой смерти. Гнили.

Он скоро свыкся с постоянным страхом быть убитым. Смерть не так страшна. Страшнее было узнать, что находится там, после смерти. Баки не знал, даже и представить не мог. Костры, сковородки, масло и котлы? Неизвестность — вот, что страшило.

***

Стив. Нет. Капитан. Проваленная миссия. Враг. Зачеркнуть. Соучастник. Партнёр (?), кто ты?

Стив всегда олицетворял собой добродетель, свет. Он добро и справедливость в человеческом лице. У него даже внешность ангельская. А улыбка мягкая и нежная. Сочувствующая. Баки ощущал себя рядом с ним невероятно грязным, испачканным в крови, утонувшим в болоте, захлебнувшимся в страхе. И Баки знал, что так было всегда. Он помнил.

Стив никак не мог заставить себя прочертить жирную границу между Баки нынешним и Баки, которого он знал всегда. Для него это был один человек, друг, брат, нечто большее. Но вот сам Баки чётко разделял себя и Джеймса. Джеймс. Так он называл себя прошлого. Солдат. Вот имя нынешнее.

Другой. Совсем другой. Чужой.

Стив пил его глазами, замечал любую мелочь, которую обычный человек пропустил бы мимо. Баки любил дарить людям улыбки, особенно ему, Стиву. Солдат же был скуп на эмоции, растерян и потерян. Напускное безразличие, лёгкая паника, угрюмость. Чуть что — рефлекс — вскакивал, пробегался глазами по помещению, ища пути к отступлению, пальцы тянулись к потенциальному оружию, будь это хоть ложка. Стив понимал, что Баки уже никогда не будет прежним. Утерянного не вернёшь. Осталось только смириться.

Он страшно изменился.

Однажды перед сном Стив услышал, как Баки шепчет что-то себе под нос, закрывшись в спальне. Он приоткрыл дверь и заглянул в комнату. Баки стоял на коленях, руки сцепил в замок и прижал ко лбу, ресницы дрожали. Он молился. Стив никогда не забудет этот взгляд, когда Баки заметил его. Его лицо тогда исказилось, будто бы Стив застал его за чем-то постыдным, интимным, например, дрочка в душе. И Роджерс тогда как ошпаренный вылетел в коридор.

Он всю ночь проворочался в кровати, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Баки никогда не был религиозен, он в церковь-то ходил только за компанию с ним. Вот только на фронте пару раз с его губ срывались просьбы о помощи, обращённые к Господу. Тогда-то Стив и понял, как Баки было страшно на войне. А что сейчас? Баки как-то упомянул, что помнит всех своих жертв. Он, что, просил перед ними прощения?

— Стиииииииииив…

Баки тенью возвышался над ним, предрассветная синь била его в спину, и он тянул к нему руки, металлическая поблёскивала в темноте.

— Пойдём.

Стив испугался, подумал, что что-то случилось. Горим. Он вскочил, кинулся за Баки, вдохнул удушающий запах жаренного мяса и не понял, откуда он взялся.

— Ты видишь её?

— Кого?

Стив огляделся, шаря глазами по комнате, по теням от вещей, скрытых в утреннем сумраке, и старался не дышать. Пахло гнилью и было жарко. Он подошёл к окну, настежь раскрывая его, надо было проветрить. Баки смотрел на него так, словно он его только что предал.

***

— Ты веришь в существование рая?

Стив чуть не выронил кружку из рук. Пожал плечами, но застыл, осознавая, что Баки важно услышать от него ответ.

— Верю.

— Значит, и ад существует.

— Да.

Пауза.

— Ты не попадёшь в ад, — твёрдо произнёс Стив прежде, чем Баки задал очередной вопрос. Слова сорвались с губ испуганной птицей, и Баки вздрогнул. — Я обещаю.

Рот Баки внезапно изломился, губы задрожали, искривились и он скрипуче засмеялся. Смех вышел громким, больше похожим на карканье вороны, и он царапал Стив по ушам, скребя длинными пальцами по черепной коробке. Смех резко оборвался, и Баки сконфуженно опустил взгляд в тарелку.

— Не попадёшь, — прошептал про себя Стив, оглаживая взглядом опущенные плечи Барнса.


End file.
